


Threshold

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come, sister, and we shall rule whatever realm you choose. We shall be all powerful.” Loki takes Morgana’s hand and they step across the threshold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment_fic : Merlin (BBC)/Avengers movieverse, Loki + Morgana, “Come, sister.”

“Come, sister, and we shall rule whatever realm you choose. We shall be all powerful.” Loki takes Morgana’s hand and they step across the threshold.

Morgana’s lips curl, whether it’s a smirk or a smile, Loki cannot tell. “My liege.” Her hands curl into his. They are the same size, although perhaps his fingers are a bit thicker. Her hair radiates. His eyes latch onto her lips, red and plump.

Loki thinks about transforming into something else, surprising her. On second thought, he’ll save that for another time. It helps to have a trick up your sleeve. The ties that bind them are infinite and convoluted, and only recently discovered. He’s not at all sure where they stand or what lies between them. “Morgana. My dear. The world, nay, the universe, is yours. Whatever you want.”

Her eyes slant away. “The universe, you say?” She chuckles. “Loki.”

“You think I cannot provide this?” He snorts.

The eyes, sapphire and sparkling, dance. He doesn’t catch their meaning, despite his long years of observing humans. But perhaps Morgana is different.

“I think you can,” she says. “If you want to.” Her eyes burn into his soul. He’s pinned in place, paralyzed. A storm swirls inside him. What does he want, really? Who is this woman and what does she mean to him? The questions unbalance him, turn him off course. Morgana is a tempest of burnt twigs and bits of fabric, the intensity of flame flickering in her aura. She is hot while he is cold and he doesn’t know if he can withstand the force of that contrast.

“What is a universe? It is nothing.” He holds out his staff and the world shivers and sparks. 

She grins. “Of course.” Her eyelids lower, her eyes flash orange and the earth shakes, booms with fury.

Loki laughs. “Sister! Yes. Whatever universe you desire is yours.” His hands land on her shoulders and their eyes meet. The world sizzles at the edges, ice and fire. She reaches one hand up to touch his. She laughs as well, even though a grimace twists her mouth. He sees the cold in her soul and knows they are one.


End file.
